


Summer Wine

by Poloma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Argo
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: Solo遇见了一个男人，他不知道他也是位特工。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 60年代背景。  
> 如果发现任何错误和漏洞，不要犹豫，一定是我的错。

轮船从帕福斯行至罗德岛时正是下午。阳光直射，Solo站在甲板上，慢悠悠戴上墨镜。眼前是暗绿色草树覆盖的岛屿一角，山石灰白，延伸入海，远处山坡上点缀的白色房屋依稀可见，精巧的如同木刻模型。他提着行李箱，跟随一路发出赞叹声的游客们走上码头。Napoleon不常度假，但他总是在为度假做着计划，而深谋远虑的好处就在今天得以体现——上上次行动里，他为自己挣来了一只古董戒指。非常明智，CIA无疑不会为他的假期提供报销，但没关系，Napeleon Solo总有办法让自己过得富足惬意。

别管那些土耳其人、希腊人和英国人的麻烦事了。CIA最年轻有为的特工心想。他可是来度假的。在出租车上，他一心一意琢磨起该租多少天的踏板摩托车，同时满意地打量着窗外一闪而过的咖啡店和窄街。他不打算在这里逗留很久，或许看天气，或许看运气，千百位游客里总能遇到几个风情万种的姑娘，Solo坚信这点，比他对耶稣的信仰还虔诚坚定。

但此刻他还不知道的是这次他遇到的会是什么。  
  
  
  
夜幕降临，他把身上那身过于考究的三件套换下来，穿上半衬布的轻薄外套离开酒店房间。在确定目的地时他犹豫了一下。老实说，他清楚，酒吧和海滩相比，后者明显更适合今晚的猎艳，不过他确实想要一杯马天尼。

Solo于是推开那扇深茶色的玻璃门。

几乎同时，他确定这里根本不是他理想的场所。乐手们正在半圆形的木台上调音，放眼望去，座位上甚至没有一个单身的女士。CIA特工遗憾地摇了摇头。他的目光逡巡了一圈，还是决定先坐下来喝一杯。他有一个月的时间，他不着急。

酒保摇晃起调酒器，冰块叮叮当当的声音里，他注意到吧台上坐着的一个男人，背影高大挺拔，棕黑色头发柔顺地垂着，不过最吸引他目光的还是男人身上那件拉夫劳伦夹克。他从侧面看看那人的脸和面前的波本威士忌，更确信了对方是位美国人。出于某种微妙的乡愁的指引（尽管他坚持这种东西在他身上并不存在），又或者是太久没有和Sanders之外的美国人聊天，他接过酒后径直走过去，坐在了那个人身边的高脚凳上。

——如果说Solo清楚自己的形象，英俊、阔绰、得体的绅士，那眼前的男人是另一种，他胡须连着鬓发，身上的夹克不错，但主人似乎根本没打算好好搭配一番。头发软绵绵地垂到额前，看着颓唐又忧郁。Solo敢打赌。这个倒霉的男人要么刚刚失业，要么就是加了三天的班，他猜是前者。这实在不在他的兴趣涉猎范围内——但说不定这男人还有个受了冷落的年轻太太。他在心里盘算了一下。

“嗨。”特工说，带着过分友好的微笑，“一个人吗？”

男人抬头看了他一眼。

CIA特工愣住了。原因说出来有点可笑，但这个男人确实长着一张过于漂亮的脸。男人大约三十岁左右，脸型瘦长，鼻子高挺，胡须遮蔽了他薄薄的嘴唇，蜜色灯光把那双深棕色的眼眸照得像甜又韧的太妃糖。陌生人的来访让他似乎颇为意外，又或者是大半杯波本已经让他昏昏沉沉了，他疑惑、倦怠地抬眼看了看Solo。灯光昏暗，但Solo注意到，男人的睫毛长又浓密，低低垂着。

“……你是？”

“Napoleon。”

特工大方地说。最起码，他这次旅行的假身份只换了姓氏，算不上说谎。

“抱歉。”男人说，他向Solo递出一只手，“Tony。”他眨了眨眼，似乎在努力记住特工的模样，这神情让他像只落水的动物。“我是说，嗨，……晚上好。”

同一瞬间，Napoleon Solo的脑子里闪过了太多个念头：一，剃掉这个男人的胡子，二，把他弄到手，三，给他好好换身衣服。莫名其妙，但对于Solo来说并不离谱——他自称半个艺术史教授，珠宝、油画、妩媚的女人对他来说有着相似的吸引力。他太喜欢漂亮东西了。这可不只是惯偷的恶习，他连闯入目标人物的住宅时都会把碰歪的花瓶扶好。这是品味，他每次都洋洋自得地说。而浓密的胡须出现在这么一张脸上，基本是性质恶劣情节严重的暴殄天物，他得把它们剃光，必须，立刻。还有那头半长的棕黑色头发。他想象了一下被他打扮一番之后的男人。上帝啊。老实说，Solo上一次感到这么痛心，还是因为听闻提香的《拉维尼亚》流落德国，下落不明。

CIA特工叹了口气。他迟钝地意识到自己失神的间隙稍微长了一点，好在半醉的男人没有注意到。

“发现罗德岛的夜晚比我想象的安静。”Solo说，举起酒杯。“我第一天到。”

“是吗，”Tony说，“今晚可是一周以来最热闹的一天了。”

“也是来度假吗？”他问。

男人摇了摇头又点点头，露出了一个颇为复杂的表情。

“算是吧，我一直在各个城市之间，”他用手掌比划了一个圆，“……游历。”

酒吧的圆台上灯光亮起来，乐手们奏起了爵士乐，萨克斯被那个矮个子男人吹得格外悠扬。顺理成章，Solo半真半假地讲起了杰弗里斯，而Tony温和地点头。接下来，他知道了这男人来自内华达的尤里卡，遗憾的是Solo对这一整个州的记忆仅限于蒙地卡罗酒店和半个月前遇见的一位拉斯维加斯女人，她可真够火辣的，他心不在焉地想起来。男人又咽下一口酒液，间隙，Solo说起了自己那已经叙述了太多遍、几乎骗过了当事人的生平故事：

纽约出生，真的，他还生在大萧条中；父亲让他萌生了对艺术品的兴趣，假的，Napoleon根本没见过自己的父亲；至于他提到的学校、同学、音乐会，都是假的，十七岁时他开始战场的泥淖里打滚，顺便用精明的脑子为自己赚下了第一桶金。

但没人会在意。

“……所以现在，就是这样，”Solo微笑着总结，摊了摊手，“不过我发现，古董商人这个职业还算适合我。”

这句话则复杂一点。古董商人，对于特工本人来说是真话，他的顶头上司则会对此嗤之以鼻。

自称Tony的男人附和了一下。

“那你肯定会喜欢罗德岛的，”他说，“骑士大道，古城区，还有一座十五世纪的骑士医院……我很喜欢青铜巨像的主意，如果说那玩意真的是用兵器熔化之后铸的，”他停顿一下，拨了拨自己的垂到眼前的头发，“那他们对和平的看法比当代人——让人喜欢得多。”

Napoleon这时发现他声音低沉又绵软。他犹豫了一下要不要对和平这个话题发表点看法，但考虑到身份问题，他什么都没说。好在，Tony似乎不打算深入。

“……你会在这里住多久？”

“半个月，或者一个月。”Solo说，“取决于，有没有交到朋友。你呢？”

他露出一个恰到好处的笑容。但男人似乎没注意到。

“我付了三个月的房租，”他耸耸肩，“最起码直到现在我还没厌烦这里。”他望着Solo，突然带上了一丝笑意，“……这里可和内华达太不一样了。”

他说起了他的童年。热风、干草、红色岩石、父亲的小卡车，十四岁的时候他们举家搬到了科罗拉多。Solo可以想象一个男孩坐在红色的卡车上，冲着碎石和沙土迎着风大笑。生平罕见的，Solo回忆起了他自己的。他和穷小子们走街串巷，秀兰邓波儿甜蜜的笑脸出现在每家电影院门前的海报上。那个冬天过于寒冷漫长，他们跑去招惹那个总出现在面包店门前的流浪汉，却发现那人已经冻得没了鼻息。他想起他的母亲。她软弱又心善，体型瘦小，如同一个未发育的少女，眼睛蓝的像矢车菊，但他总记得它们流泪的样子；一个潮湿的雪夜，所有行人的脸透着灰白，整个城市带着病恹恹的神色，商店明亮的电灯穿过扑面的风雪闪闪发亮，他站在玻璃橱窗前，望着天鹅绒上的蛋白石戒指出神。Napoleon，他的母亲叫他，快回家。

Solo把这些它们甩到脑后。他喜欢崭新的、漂亮的东西。而他头脑的最深处，始终驻留着一些破败的濒死的冬天。纽约的冬天，柏林的冬天。衣不蔽体的德国女孩，战俘营里成片成片倒下的士兵。他不喜欢这些。

他转而凝神看着身侧的男人。

男人坦言他没去过纽约。“虽然我更喜欢欧洲，”Solo于是说，“但纽约和它们都不一样。”他很难不想起卖热甜土豆的小贩，遮阳伞下花花绿绿的汽水罐，“当你第一次站在轮船甲板上，隔着海洋看到自由女神像的时候，”Solo意味深远地笑起来。“……那位女士可真是，庞然大物。”

红砖建筑，布鲁克林大桥，冒着蒸汽的轮渡。Solo说到它们。他意识到自己不常这么做，和他调情的异国女士们并不关心这些，他情愿花更多时间赞美她们的发型（”夫人，您的耳坠和丝巾真是衬极了”），她们也更愿意听到后者。渐渐地，他发现那真实的部分正在倾轧过精巧的伪造，Solo体内的那个骗术大师跳出来，决定调整一下两者的比例。Solo做出一个夸张的懊悔神情。

“……听听我都在说什么，”特工说，“谁愿意在酒吧听纽约旅行指南呢？”

“哦不，”男人说，举起了酒杯，“我喜欢。致伟大的纽约——”

他们大笑着碰了一下，郁金香杯和倒锥形的鸡尾酒杯在爵士乐中轻轻碰撞。Solo必须抿下一口酒液才能压住笑意。

“我是认真的，”西部人表情严肃的解释，“你知道，在我的童年回忆里，动物比人类的出场率要高得多。”

特工又笑出了声。他不需要多敏锐的观察力也能看出那人郑重表情下的逗趣意味。他确实喜欢这个男人。这个人身上有种微妙的气场，像热巧克力或者一只松软的枕头；而且他是个男人，一个不需要Solo为之扮演绅士并献上恭维的性别。中情局的年轻特工太久没有过如此放松的感觉了。也可能是因为，Napeleon太习惯于挤进高于自己阶层的社交圈，而在这个西部人面前，他不需要在踮起脚尖的同时故作从容姿态，一切都轻松简单。看来圣经说得没错，一点点真诚跟行善一样，确实能带来相当不错的心灵体验。Solo思考要不要给自己多增加一点与之类似的社交活动。

“……所以我就是这么长大的：虽然会逃掉历史课，但独立日还会去看布鲁克林大桥的烟火表演，在纽约，你很难觉得自己是美国人，你会觉得自己是纽约人。”特工最后说道。

男人点头。

“还有不少奇怪的都市怪谈啦，比如最灵异的存在，纽约警局。因为你永远找不到它。……但最难以想象的还是——我们竟然就看着他们建起来了帝国大厦，它有那么——高。”

纽约人抬起右手虚划了一下。

“……当时我四岁，看着它我觉得人类肯定会为此受到诅咒——他们没听过巴别塔吗？”

男人被逗乐了。Solo发现这些真假掺杂的故乡回忆竟然给他带来了相当大的愉悦（或许要归功于对面的听众配合友好）。总之，当奇异的温暖的满足感漫上来时，他讶然地发现他正在露出过于夸张的笑容，露出八颗牙齿的、略带傻气的、是种会被女士们厌烦的东西。太不专业了。他决定把这怪罪到那杯马天尼头上。

在男人摇摇晃晃站起来时，Solo丝毫没发觉他忘记了今晚的初衷。他们一起向门外走去，Solo有些失落地发现那个男人站起来竟然比他略高一点。但这不要紧。他告诉自己。在酒馆的门口他们告别，灯光温热，晚风吹拂，他闻到花栏里风信子浓郁的香气，Solo说出了他每晚结束上半场比赛时的经典台词——

“您让我度过了一个愉快的夜晚。”他说。真心实意。

轻飘飘的愉悦感延伸到了那晚的结束，直至站在淋浴喷头下，Solo——在一夜情领域负有盛名的老手Napoleon Solo，忽然懊恼地想起：他甚至忘了告诉男人他住在哪家酒店。

  
  
  
罗德岛的九月与盛夏相似。Solo在阳伞下度过了一个不错的上午，他请绿眼睛的英国女人喝了杯鸡尾酒，又共进了午餐。薄荷冰茶的清凉直至傍晚还残留他的唇边。道别时他温柔地吻了吻女人的手背。

“记得打给我哦。”她咯咯笑着，冲他挑起眉。

绅士Solo抿了抿嘴角表示答应。他敢说，至少有百分之五十的把握，他已经拿到了这位女士的卧房的入场券。

心情大好的纽约人决定干点别的消磨时间。他从旧城区一路向东，向游船码头走去。街道整洁安谧，流浪猫蹲在喷泉池上打着盹，他路过了罗德犹太博物馆，而海滨的蓝色就在可以望见的远处。在绕过一个教堂时，他又看见了那个男人。

——男人穿着一件竖条纹的亚麻衬衫，正坐在树冠投射的阴影里，一块大石头上。他面前是一块立着的画板，上面便是铅笔勾勒出的、圣潘泰莱蒙教堂的轮廓，已经用带着蓝色调和过的灰白扫出了一片底色。男人半弯着腰，凝神在调色板上混合着颜料，他太过于专注，甚至没有发现Solo的到来。

艺术品大盗抿起了嘴角，他站在男人身后，轻轻咳了一声。男人被吓到似的转过头，脸上由讶异变成一个小小的笑容。

“你可没说过你是个画家，”Solo微笑着说道，“先生，下午好。”

“真巧，”他说道，“你怎么会——”

“跟踪你。”Solo一本正经地回答。

西部人先愣了一下，随即大笑起来。Solo看了看他，又俯身凑近观察他的线稿。男人则露出了些许不好意思的神情，“我不是什么画家。”他解释道，“……只是学过一些，又做了几年插图画师。”

事实上，线条与色彩是Solo童年时最痴迷的。他太喜欢一切美的东西，从创造到拥有。他在公共图书馆里消磨的时间多过身边的任何一个孩子，而他又太过聪明务实，一早看清自己既不是莫扎特式的天才，也不是叼着金钥匙出生、可以任意挥霍时光的命运宠儿，十三岁时他已经学会了用头发丝打开任意一把能找到的锁，但他并没有机会成为他小时候最想成为的，画家或者什么。他不是没有构想过他的未来，或许在金盆洗手后他能在纽约和当初的合伙人一起做笔投资，定居巴黎或者罗马，成为某间小小画廊的主人。这不算多过分的念头，对吧？直到四国警察踢开Solo情人家的木门，他们给他戴上手铐时，他甚至只穿着绛紫色的丝绒睡袍。审判，宣判，之后是谈判，Solo仅有的筹码就是他自己。你的国家用得上你，中情局的人循循善诱，想想看，有多少人想要这个减刑的机会呢？

而Solo清楚他们的任务绝对不是偷几幅画这么简单。CIA会榨光他的价值然后把他丢掉。Napoleon Solo在他国家的心里永远都是个有案底的贼。可以，长官。但他回答。

毫无疑问，他关于色彩的浪漫幻想必然随之破灭，比一八年初的奥匈帝国还脆弱不堪。Solo凝视着画家的手。

“啊，画家是我最尊重的职业，”他平静地说，坐在了他的旁边，“甚至是理想职业，如果不是我父亲的要求，我现在多半就在巴黎的某个出租屋里调颜料吧。”

“这也太浪漫了。”画家用调侃的上扬腔调评价，“但大多数人，像我，毕业之后只能去给报纸和童话画插图，而这只会让我开始恨我的工作。”

“然后呢？”

“然后我辞职了。我宁愿用业余时间画点什么也不想每天被迫画一些会说话的狗熊。之后我又找了几份工作，司机，翻译——我父亲会说西班牙语，但都不能说非常适合我。”

“嗯哼。”

“那几年我过得比较糟糕，开始怀疑大学的教育是不是让我变得太过——理想主义，”画家说，他伸手从裤子口袋里摸出两支法式卷烟和打火机，他递了一支给Solo，后者则道了谢接过去。画家帮他点了火，又叼着烟把自己那根也点燃，他娴熟地把烟夹在左手的两指间，右手依然拿着蘸着颜料的画刷。

“……也就是那几年，我开始抽烟。”他浅浅地吸了一口，继续说了下去。“后来事情突然出现了一些……怎么说，转机。有一天我的某位远方亲戚联系了我——我母亲有意大利、法国、爱尔兰的血统，属于一个有点庞大的家族。或者说，一夜之间，我有了一位慷慨的赞助人。”他自嘲地笑了笑，“说起来不是件多自豪的事，但我确实是因为这个才这么生活的。每个城市住几个月，采风，偶尔帮他打理点事务，卖画，仅此而已。”

他说完了他的故事，叼着烟尾的位置，慢悠悠吐了个烟圈。

“其实比很多人幸运了。”Solo评价道。

“是啊。”画家说，他懒洋洋地在小水桶里涮了涮笔。“其实我挺喜欢的。”

“你甚至不需要在便士和月亮里选出某一个。”

“对，这种生活方式可能是，最接近我中学时期的理想的了。”

他们都沉默了一会，大概是刚刚的话题唤起了一些带着遗憾的怀想，Solo吐了个烟圈，望着树石出神。画布上的教堂已经初具轮廓了，在五点后斜照着的阳光下，四下宁静，游人不多，高大的石质建筑被朦朦胧胧地笼罩上了一层粉彩，远处的流云时刻变幻着形象，它们还没被凝固成纸张上的永恒。

“想喝点什么吗？”特工问。

“噢。好啊。”画家说，“这附近我比较熟悉。你想喝什么？”

“那太感谢了——冰咖啡就好，或者随便什么。”特工说。

画家站起来，正了正身上微微褶皱的衬衫。他把右手的画笔递给了Solo，Solo则不明所以地接过。

“帮我画点吧。”他温和地对Solo笑笑。“你刚说了你也喜欢油画。”  
  
  
  
淡粉色。Solo用一只中号的画笔把它涂抹在天际线的位置。奇怪的是，Solo的手触碰过伦勃朗的真迹，他能辨识出十九世纪制作精良的仿制品，但他并没怎么拿起过画笔，画一幅最俗套最简单的风光画。他蘸了蘸调色盘里略带着粉的白色颜料，浅浅地刷在教堂尖顶的上方，那片流动的云被定格了，凝固了，像扑闪着粼粉翅膀的标本蝴蝶永远保持着那一秒的姿势。特工不知道他是否应该记住这一天的日期，一九六零年九月四日。

Tony坐在了他身边，把冰咖啡递给他。“今天的云很美。”他说，从笔筒里重新取了一支纤细的笔，开始描画教堂的窗框，Solo则浅浅地扫了几笔，那是远处朦胧的绿意。他们没有太多对话，画家有时为自己点上一根烟，Solo则在第一支之后谢绝了下一支。他觉得奇怪，这男人的烟瘾不小，手指上却干干净净，丝毫没有烟鬼们常有的烟熏痕迹。六点时，钟声从骑士宫殿附近的钟楼传来，庄重而辽远。太阳正在落下，简单勾画的教堂上色速写完成了，Tony在右下角签上了名字的缩写和日期，又把笔递给了Solo，特工写上了假名，不知为什么，他感到一丝遗憾。

画家提议他们往海边走走。

“幸好我们活在战后，”在路上，Solo开玩笑地说，“不然你怎么敢背着画板去港口呢。”

“是啊。”画家回答，“你只画了几朵云，却要为此吃子弹。”

“奥古斯塔斯·约翰则会从美术课本移到历史课本。”

画家一本正经地说道：“我知道他。世界上最伟大的间谍。”

Solo被逗笑了。

“你喜欢他？”他又说，偏过头去看了看男人的侧脸，“……噢，显然。”

画家的眼睛里露出一丝茫然。

“胡须。”

特工故作神秘地回答。

这不算一个多妙的笑话，但画家配合地笑了起来。特工发现画家微笑起来非常好看，甚至温柔。Solo有一部分心思又在琢磨胡须下面的那张脸了。天色明亮，他们一路向海滨走去，越近海的地方海鸟越多，波浪的翻滚声也清晰起来。太阳正在落下，金色的光泽在浪尖闪耀。海面像块最昂贵的蓝色绸缎，浪与浪的撞击中光被摇晃得细碎，细长的堤坝像要延伸到最遥远的尽头，四下无人，特工觉得这里应该支起一个卖啤酒的流动摊车。画家在海风中伸手拨开挡住眼睛的碎头发。

“你知道这是哪里吗？”画家问。

特工眯着眼摇摇头。这里很平常，没见到一块大理石碑，但他知道不该小瞧罗德岛。“是古舰队的停泊口岸，还是骑士团的登岸点？”

“这是我最喜欢的日落观赏点。”画家歪着头说。

Solo已经熟悉了，画家习惯于不动声色地安插一些小小的笑话。但纽约人有些更突发奇想的主意，比如，把这个笑话换成点别的。

“现在也是我的了。”Solo刻意低声说，冲画家眨了眨眼。

接着他活动了一下肩膀，走向更接近海的地方。

 

直到太阳全部沉入海面，他们从堤坝上站起来，画家说他知道一家不错的餐馆。他们坐在一张方桌的两侧，那张桌子的设计太不符合人体科学，两个高大男人的膝盖无意间蹭在一起。画家往后退了那么一点，但他上半身依然前倾着。他们没点酒，海鲜新鲜可口，酸奶蘸酱不错，果仁蜜饼则甜得特工直皱眉头。晚餐后他们返回旧城区的中心，Solo说出了他酒店的名字。画家的房子则正好在三条街道外。突然的，他像是想起了什么，问Solo现在几点了。

Solo看了看手表。“八点半。”他如实说，“你有约了吗？”

画家脸上多了一丝焦虑。“Cora——”

特工的表情凝住了那么一秒。那名字是个女人的，还是个孩子的？画家的手上没有婚戒，没提过他的家庭；他说他的“游历”让他很难和别人建立长期的情感联系。Solo扬了扬眉毛。

“噢，抱歉耽误你了，”他平静地说，“别让她等太久。”

男人困惑地愣住了。接着，他急忙地否认起来：“不，不是的——”他说完，又停顿了一下。

纽约人看着他。

“……那是我养的猫。”画家的脸上显出一丝窘态，又慢慢地说完后半句话。“……早上出门的时候我忘记了给它添食。”

Solo懵了两秒，突然大笑起来。画家也跟着他笑，但耳廓上泛起了一层红色。西部人都这么容易害羞吗？

街灯下，特工拍了拍画家的肩，他发现他的手热的厉害，那个人隔着亚麻衬衫的皮肤也是。昏黄的光影里，他们在距离酒店一英里的路口告别，画家的背包里只有整张整张的画布，于是Solo在他的手心里写下了自己房间的电话号码，用一根速写钢笔。画家的手心灼热，在他的眼前展平，像片从蜷曲姿态伸直了的叶子。

“如果等会还想喝杯什么，记得打给我。”纽约绅士微笑着说，抚摸着画家的手背，“——替我向你的Cora问好。”

 


	2. Chapter 2

那天晚上画家并没打电话来找他喝酒。第二天他们联系了，他陪他参观了罗德古城，在14世纪的教堂遗址，他们绕过哥特式的中厅，画家讲起了在科罗拉多大学选修建筑学史的趣事；骑士宫殿曾被用作墨索里尼的行宫，曾经服役的纽约人含糊过去了那段经历，只把他在柏林的亲眼所见当做朋友的见闻说了出来。

那天晚上他们喝了酒。接下来的一天，Solo去了画家的住处，那个朴素的房间被收拾得干净美观，连有些剥落的紫色墙纸都像是浑然天成的装饰。他见到了那只小猫，Tony略带歉意地笑笑，说这其实是房东的猫，只是房东外出之后由他照顾。他还一张张地看了画家的画，油画，素描，钢笔速写，西部人在旁边，一副等待他评价的样子。“我真该让你给我画幅肖像。”Solo调笑着说。

“嗯，全裸的。”画家眯着眼回应，“最好侧卧在沙发上。”

但Solo终究是个特工，或者说现在不得不是。虽然他的职业素养备受同事的嘲笑，但他也知道，他不能留下任何展示出他样貌的东西。

那天中午，他尝到了画家的厨艺，对于一个单身男人而言不坏的水平，不过Solo还是态度夸张地大加赞赏。午后他们下了一局西洋棋，Solo昏昏欲睡，喝了杯冰水便去霸占了室外的吊床，穿着短裤的男人剥了颗柑橘递给他，在花架下坐下，给自己点了根烟。那颗青黄色的果实滋味酸甜，汁水四溢，弄脏了Solo的上衣。

他们还去了史密斯山顶上的卫城。向远处眺望，马尔马拉海碧蓝如宝石，在晴空下闪映着白银一样的光泽。

“据说英国海军在这里监视拿破仑的舰队。”Tony说，加了重音，“Napoleon。”

Solo跟着笑了。他注视着岩石上受惊飞起的海鸟，觉得奇怪。他们其实只知道彼此的名字，连姓氏都不算清楚。如果画家没去酒店前台询问那个假名的话，而他确信西部人根本不会这么干。他实在是个非常简单的人。

之后某天，从苏莱曼清真寺走出来的时候，画家无意提到，在来到罗德岛之前他曾在伊斯坦布尔住了半年。那可是个情报大市场，Solo本能地想。他在他的画里确实见到了蓝色清真寺和圣索菲亚大教堂，他突然有些羡慕Tony的人生。

“我是从罗马来的。”Solo说，“但不得不说，罗马不是那么适合定居。”

他们正在走向第一次相遇时的酒吧。Solo并没数他们认识的天数，但他觉得他好像已经认识了他很久。这并不是Solo在床伴身上花费时间最多的一次，这几天远远算不上难熬——上帝，他想起陪伴那个喜欢歌剧的意大利女人的噩梦经历。甚至可以说，他太快乐了。找乐子Solo来说并不难，相反，它太容易了。而这几天的一切，海岛，希腊菜，糖太多的土耳其点心，油画颜料，冰咖啡，一个棕头发的画家，来自美国，Solo没完没了地喝加冰的威士忌，有时跟着那个男人抽几根法式卷烟。连没有烟瘾的特工甚至也有点喜欢上那个味道了。他舒服得像喝到微醺再躺进暖洋洋的浴缸，如果画家是个地狱来的克格勃，那Solo必然就是被温水煮死的可怜青蛙。

一个土耳其女人向他们兜售鲜花。他用刚学会的土耳其语谢绝了，那女人依然跟随着他们。他抓着他胳膊快步走了几步，Napoleon Solo并不是一个太有耐心的人。

“是吗，为什么呢？”画家边走边问他。

“理由很多，卫生，交通。最主要的一点是，意大利对男同性恋很不友好。”Solo简洁地回答，微微眯起眼。

画家脸上多了一丝略微古怪的神情。他像是为后续的话犹豫了一下，但还是下了决心。

“不过我们现在在希腊。”画家低声说。

得分。接下来的事是Solo习以为常的，他握住男人的胳膊把他推到了身后的石墙上，他打量他，摸不准是该先亲吻他还是先抚摸他的头发。画家慌了神，左右张望着。等等，太近了，他含糊地嘟哝。纽约人则回答他：“你自己说的，我们现在在希腊。”

他们在街头就吻了起来，画家的嘴唇跟Solo想的一样，热而软，只有点薄荷的清凉味道。他的身体一直紧绷着，他很紧张。Solo放开他，又意犹未尽地笑了笑，“你在怕什么？”

画家看了看街灯的方向，这才说道，“会有人过来的。”

他知道他和他不一样。Napoleon Solo在性方面百无禁忌，并且向来如此。但西部人不是，他过着简单得多的生活。这居然又让Solo涌起了一点隐秘的兴奋。

“那我们换个地方。”他说。

几个孩子从一道窄门里跑出来，画家紧张地把自己的衬衣下摆向下拉了拉。他们明明什么也没做，老天。那副样子让Solo更喜爱他了。

“到我房间去。”他贴着他耳朵，吐息又轻又慢，“好吗？”

情场老手等着床伴的回答。画家却没说话。

“那或者去你家？”特工继续要求，他轻笑起来，“去喂喂你的猫。”

“房东已经回来了。”画家答非所问地说。提起猫时，他又露出了一丝发窘的表情。

他们沿着窄长的街道往回走。那段路简直漫长得像州际公路，Solo差不多要怀疑自己是不是吃了太多牡蛎。他少有为情事急不可耐的时刻，但他这时觉得自己竟然心切的像个处子。画家在他身侧走着，没怎么说话。因此他知道他得用点技巧。“Tony，告诉我，”他停下脚步，用他习惯的、甜言蜜语的腔调说，“我是不是做错了什么？”

画家一时语塞。而Solo直视着他的眼睛，热切与欲望毫不遮掩。

画家最后伸出手，抓住了他的手指。

于是Solo清楚，他得到他了。他到手了。说来简单，几乎可以写进Napoleon Solo的人生信条：When you’ve got it, you’ve got it. 而Solo总能得到他想要的。从他偷到第一张电影票的时候他就发现了，Solo压根不是上帝的宠儿，但他知道，哪怕命运扔给他一个更卑微的出身，他也能从那里面爬起来，把高枝上最大的金苹果攥在自己的手里。

特工把男人拉进酒店房间。还没进门，他的手已经开始了动作，暧昧地在男人蓄着须的下巴上抚摸了两下，画家则分神费力地闭上了房间门。Solo笑了，他即刻又吻住了他，这次比上次还要深入得多。游历欧洲的艺术品大盗自信能打开世界上任何一把锁。眼前这把自然也是一样。他抓住画家又要蜷起来的手，把他的指头一根根掰开，十指交缠起来，而他们的舌头同样是。西部男人的舌头也是该死的软，顺从地由着吻技过人的纽约人细细品尝，直到Solo主动停下来。特工又吻吻他的嘴角，下巴直蹭着男人的短胡子。令人费解，为什么这个男人连胡子都软得像动物绒毛？

Solo把他们的距离分开点。画家的颧骨和耳朵都泛着红，喉结滚动了一下，那双棕眼睛正对着特工的双眼。Solo揽着他的腰又往里走了几步，他想了想，为了这一晚的乐趣，忍忍。Solo对自己说。

特工放开了手，他清了清嗓子。“我叫前台送瓶酒上来，”他轻声说，右手拍拍男人衬衫下摆遮盖住的，那部分腰臀，“……你可以先去，洗个澡，嗯？”

——多么周到。Napoleon Solo确实是个专业级的情人。

 

在画家穿着浴袍从浴室里走出来时，Solo已经脱掉了外套，正坐在沙发上，手上端着自己那杯葡萄酒，托斯卡纳产。画家的脸上有种直白的困惑，Solo立刻开始怀疑自己是否把气氛营造得太过俗套暧昧、女性趣味了，幸好他没打开唱片机。他面前的可是一个六尺多高的男人，留着艺术家式的半长头发，来自西部。直觉告诉他，画家很可能不吃这套。

他决定随机应变，直接开始。但当他搂着男人把他们拉到床上时，他又觉得他比他遇到的所有女人更像个——淑女，还是在修道院住过的那种。

“你做过这个吗，”Solo边忙着脱衣服边说，画家就躺平在床上，浴袍已经敞开了一大半，正伸手在特工的背上摸索着。Solo俯下身，把自己往下移，移到一个恰好正对着男人两腿之间的位置。他打量那根，玩意儿，挑了挑眉。“嗯？”

接着他把它含进了嘴里。虽然只是一个头部，但足够令画家脸上一阵发烫，立即响亮地喘起了气。

“如果你……说的是这个，”他断断续续地回答，“……没有。”

之后的部分令纽约人不得不在心里感慨：他不仅有双灵巧的手，还有条相当灵活的舌头。他嘴唇包裹着那根阴茎，猛地吮吸它的顶端，画家嘶嘶地吸着气，腰腹则不自觉地向上抬，性器顶到Solo的喉咙。特工抬头后撤，惩戒性地，那根笔直的家伙于是暴露在空气中，他向上看看Tony的脸，非常满意——现在男人的脖子都泛着红了。

“别动。”他沉声要求，再把它含进去。

这下画家果然没动。他光是喘息，腰腹都发颤，但用足了自制力，把自己钉在了床上。Solo觉得，怎么说，很有潜力。他用上了不少实践得来的技巧，但似乎根本不需要那些花招，男人已经溃不成军了。他喉咙里发出一长串极为含糊低沉的呻吟，那声音能让任何一个色情片男演员自愧不如。Solo一阵意动，他的手则伸向了自己的下边，开始迅速地套弄起勃起的性器。从嘴里那根器官的硬挺程度而言，Solo确定画家已经坚持不了太久了，正好，他自己也是一样。他把男人张着的腿大分开，而舌尖则抵着阴囊，一路向下，男人不停扭动想躲，但纽约人这时使出了罕见的野蛮与强硬，舌头绕着最敏感的那部位打转，直抵目的。像场干净利落的闪电战，Solo总是赢家。

等Solo抬起身子去取润滑油时，他发现床上的人已经像喝醉了酒，眼神迷蒙，嘴唇也分开急喘着。他又抬起他的腿，把滑腻的指头塞进了被濡湿的地方。先是一根，接着换成两根，他浅浅地抽插起来，还分神抚弄了一下男人的阴茎。依然坚硬。而第三根手指的加入艰难了许多，Solo可以确信，世界上没人干过画家的这里。他紧的要命。他之前应该只和女人做过。因此，体贴的绅士觉得他有义务把这件事弄得容易点。

“你介意翻过去吗，”Solo喃喃道，“Tony？”

而画家的表情显而易见：他简直什么都愿意。特工把他翻过去，一个趴着的姿势，尽管Solo觉得如果他能抬起点臀部会更好，但他不能对一个害羞的新手要求太多。他亲吻他的背，抵着他的臀缝，一手扶住了自己的阴茎。

“稍微忍忍。”他轻声说，而阴茎慢慢地抵进了那个没被人进入过的紧窄穴口。

在这一晚之前，Solo觉得自己对世界上绝大多数性都已经有过了体验。他早就不是什么毛头小伙子了，但进入这男人的瞬间，那紧而热的包裹让他差点射出来。“放松点，Tony，”他拍拍画家的臀部说道，但那触碰好像只是更加刺激到了男人。画家猛烈地急喘着，后面几乎夹得人发疼。特工揉着他的腰，又等了半分钟。

“疼么？”他问。

“唔，”画家先是叹气似的地喘气，半晌喉咙里才挤出一句，“……还好。”

“……我要动了。”Solo宣布似的说。他扶住男人的臀部，开始浅浅地抽插。

他想起自己第一次碰到女人身体时的感觉。他十六岁，在征兵处填上了真名字和虚报的年龄，第二天和他一起长大的小子们嬉笑着说Napoleon要去当兵了。年长一点的家伙碰碰他的肩膀，冲他挤挤眼。你想不想在走之前，试试女人？Solo被他们拉去了一家廉价旅馆，那暗娼比他大十岁，仪态万方地骑上来。男孩，她摸着他嘴唇说。而Solo几乎透不过气。他只知道往里顶动，又太快地射出来，妓女拉起他的手，把它们贴在自己柔软的乳房上。四个月后，那双手第一次摸到了冰冷的来复枪。

……画家依然在他身下低声呻吟着，Solo粗喘着气，用力地撞进他的身体。他残余的那点理智让他伸手去抚摸他，抚摸这具精瘦硬朗的男人躯体，这身体用另一种方式唤醒了他的欲望，而Solo绅士的外壳下有种比谁都顽强的进攻性。

他又狠又重地顶进去，而正如他所说的，很有潜力，这个第一次和男人做爱的人的阴茎竟然丝毫没软下去。他于是继续抚摸着画家的硬挺。“Tony，”他吐出他的名字。西部人哑着嗓子答应了。

性快感像匹难驯服的野马，Solo对它熟悉，但画家不是。像是怕自己被那颠簸的巨兽甩下来一样，画家的手紧紧抓着床单，脚趾也蜷缩又绷直，反反复复。他比特工更早的射出来。Solo在拔出来之后又套弄了自己几下，才把乳白色的东西射在了男人的股间。他把他翻过来想要吻他，画家用手臂半遮着自己的脸。Solo哄着他移开手，这才看见画家的神情，男人既像喝醉了酒，又像刚刚落水，连睫毛上都是亮晶晶的液体。中情局特工对自己的技术非常满意，他的呼吸还没平复，又吻上了那张湿漉漉的嘴唇。

他们分开时，Tony还没从余韵里缓过来。

“老天……”他感慨，声音沙哑。“这真是——”

“——太棒了？”

Solo坏笑着问。他把高脚杯递给画家，画家没接过杯子，只凑过来，就着他的手喝了一小口，又倚倒在靠枕上。他们并排躺在床上，Solo支起手臂，侧卧着看着男人的脸，他额头前半长的头发被汗水打湿，侧分着，露出了轮廓好看的眉骨。特工用手指沿着男人的面部骨骼描画，他觉得这张脸值得名家的肖像画。过了几分钟，画家爬起来，走向浴室清理腿间的浊液，Solo则随手挑了张碟放上。当高个子男人从浴室里出来时，Solo正斜倚着，摇晃着高脚杯里色泽诱人的酒液。他举起酒杯，隔着弧形的玻璃观赏男人被变了形的高挑身材，换言之，Solo对今晚相当心满意足，晚风，性爱，美酒，他有什么不满意的呢？

更何况，唱片机里帕蒂·佩姬正用她华丽而醇厚的声音唱着：  
试着回忆九月的情景  
那时的生活是如此醉人，如此悠长

画家披着浴袍，走向了他挂在衣架上的衬衫。Solo注视着他，“你要现在回去吗？”

“……嗯？”

男人转过脸看他。

“留下来。”Solo说，男人还是没反应过来的样子，特工从靠枕上直起身，显示出自己的诚恳。“嘿，最起码今天晚上，”他循循善诱，又笑起来，“放心，你的Cora不会饿死的。”

画家犹豫了一下，特工挑眉看着他，而深情柔缓的女声依然在贴着酒红色墙纸的卧房里回荡。  
九月的热恋沉醉着你我  
十二月的回忆深埋心底  
请跟我来 跟我来 哦

最终，西部人拿着烟盒和打火机，躺回到了特工边上的那一半床。Solo搂过他，吸了口画家手里的烟，一手抚摸着他后脑的棕头发。烟雾缭绕里，他又吻了他，带着酒气和笑意。请跟我来，跟我来——

 

之后的几天过得几乎梦幻。Solo的骨子里不是个绅士，他有只野心勃勃的攫取之手。如果将Solo放进另一个时代，他也能成为红海上纵横一时的海盗头子或者大冒险家。他体贴温柔，尊重女士，某种意味上，这不是假面，是Napoleon Solo精致的领结、袖扣或者袋巾。但在画家面前，他什么都不需要。那个男人承受得了他的野性和直白。

他们把大半个上午都花在酒店里，花在床上，避开正午的毒辣太阳，三点钟才出门。画家带着特工在旧城区游荡，有时背着他的画架。在骑士宫殿外，他们一齐发现了一个穿着碎花裙的漂亮姑娘，Solo跟画家打赌他能在五句话内约到那女孩共进晚餐。最后她拒绝了纽约人，却答应了Tony为她画张画像的邀请。纽约人错愕地坐在画家身侧，后者强忍着笑意冲他眨眨眼。女孩走之前冲着画家咯咯地笑：“多甜蜜的一对儿，你们两个。”

她指指两个男人。有这么明显吗？Solo问自己。

天气不那么炎热的时候，他们去了林佐斯小镇。白墙壁的房屋点缀在地中海蜡质叶片的绿树里，与山脚下的海湾互为呼应。阳光刺目，他们都戴着墨镜，没走多久就躲在石砖墙投下的荫凉里休息。这里宁静少人，Solo揽着画家的肩膀又开始和他接吻，西部男人依然躲躲闪闪，等到回酒店，他坚持。这里没人。纽约人态度明确，直抓重点。

最后他还是帮特工解决了“问题”。回去的路上画家一直心虚地加快脚步，Solo跟在他后面笑个不停。

“我从前以为艺术家们，都倾向于比较开放的，”有天傍晚在海边，Solo说，夸张地效仿掷铁饼者的姿势，把捡起的小石块投进海里，“某种生活。”

画家在地上用脚尖拨了拨，挑选出一块白色、带灰色纹理的椭圆形石头。

Solo接着说，“噢，我特指，性生活。”

他扔进海里的石头只激起了极其细小的波纹，大片大片的波浪被推涌到岸边，破碎成白色的浪花。他又捡起一块。

“嗯哼。”画家回答，“那通知你一声，今晚我约了三个女人两个男人一起过夜。”

他脸上那副坦然的样子简直是犯规。Solo扔掉了石子，猛地把手伸进男人的亚麻上衣里，画家慌忙躲开了。特工又觉得他非常好笑，于是把手搭在他后颈的皮肤上，轻轻地按压。

“让我见识一下你的道德底线。”Solo对他耳语。

“大概就比你的上限高那么一点吧。”Tony晃开一步，他把手背在身后，故作严肃地回答，“我猜。”

“我来帮你摧毁掉它。”特工说，“放心，很容易的。”

画家看他一眼。“是吗，已经快毁掉了。”

特工知道，西部人的父亲母亲都是虔诚的天主教徒。

“还没开始呢。”Solo微笑着说。

 

他们也不总在酒店过夜。有时在画家的屋子里，但并不经常。他们还是更习惯白天待在那儿。Solo躺在吊床上，脸上为了遮光盖着张空白的画布，男人给他睡着的样子画了张速写。在这些时候，他们像两个顽劣的男孩，是彼此的伙伴。Solo那个不太称心如意的童年在某种形式上得到了弥补。另一些时候，他们像一对恨不得死在对方身上的年轻情侣，抓紧一切时间接吻做爱。有一次，他们在画家拿着画笔的时候就开始了，那半幅唐菖蒲的油画被毁了，这得怪Solo，最后他也不得不在浴室花了半个小时洗干净身上蹭的颜料。一开始，西部男人有所保留，对性既不热衷也不反感，后来他也渐渐热情了起来，怎么说呢，Solo感觉自己像把一个贞洁修女引诱到了堕落之路。多值得自豪的成就。

在画家的沙发上，他磨着男人给自己做口活儿。

“就含进去，”他哄道，“一小会儿就好。”

画家犹豫着半跪在他两腿中间，表情迟疑地低下了头，舔了舔那根性器的顶端。像只挑剔的猫。Solo倒吸一口凉气。但男人还是张开了嘴，浅浅地含进了前段。

“对，就这样，”他边喘气边指导着，“……操，你的嘴——”

西部男人努力地含着他。尽管牙齿有些磕碰，技术也算不上多好，但作为新手他认真的尝试态度就值得更多奖励。画家含了一小会，向后退，“这样吗？”他问，仰视Solo的脸。

Solo则俯视着他，男人嘴唇红肿湿润，他用手指在他嘴角上揩了揩，“对，你做得很好。”特工笑着说。

画家更深地把那根阴茎吞到最深处，吞到自己被顶出了一声难受的干呕。奉献精神。特工舒服得呻吟出来，手也按上了那个人的后颈。他爽得要死，又想象这画面：男人那颗毛茸茸的脑袋埋在他两腿之间，嘴里就含着他硬挺的勃起。他抚摸着那头柔软的棕发，它让画家有种小动物般的气质。

在这种情况下，谁都忍耐不了多久，Solo用尽了自制力，但还是在男人吐出他阴茎前射了出来。精液挂在画家的嘴边，沾在他下颌柔软的胡子和头发上。

“抱歉。”Solo嘴上不太诚恳地说，心里想的是，他以后得经常这么干了。特工俯下身，和画家交换了一记黏腻的亲吻。

晚上他们去酒馆消磨时间，像情人，又像好友。他发现画家酒量不大，对酒精的兴趣也一般，不知道为什么那天他会一个人在酒吧喝波本。Solo有意无意地问起来，画家郑重地陷入了某种沉思。“对了，我们认识多久了？”他突然问。

Solo算了算。“半个月？”

他脸上的笑凝住了。他想起中情局栓在他脖子上的链子，一个月的假期，Sanders半恐吓半胁迫地说。紧急情况立刻回来，别耍花招。Napoleon Solo的自由是偷来的，但他只在蜜糖里浸泡几天，就忘记了自己还要回到提心吊胆的生活里。

“嗯。”画家回应了一声，神色如常。

他们沉默了一小会。

“嘿，听着，”Solo说，“我这几年都会在南欧待着，你也说你会换城市，我们可以再联系——假期或者别的什么。”

他冲他咧开嘴，“……你是我见过最适合的，一起度假的，朋友。”

最后两个字有点犹豫。他不知道该怎么形容他们两个。但不管是哪个词语，特工都在撒谎，他们根本没什么再联系的可能。中情局会掘地三尺给这个小画家的所有亲朋好友做一遍背景筛查，更糟糕的，他们会顺着藤蔓查到Solo假名下的几个账户，中情局的工资能让你住得起这家酒店吗？Sanders会问他，你又在打什么鬼主意？Solo特工，需要我提醒你你的刑期吗？

“好啊，”画家回答，语气轻松，“说不定我的下一站就是罗马呢。”

特工勉强地笑笑。他太擅长与人分别，事实上，他没和什么人建立过长期联系，哪怕画家和他过去的情人玩伴都不一样，他也没打算做出这个尝试。但意识到事实和接受它又是两码事。他甚至不知道他在遗憾什么。

晚上他们互相推搡着进了房间。Solo急切地脱下画家的衣服，后者顺从地抬起手，他裤子口袋里的烟盒掉在地上，手忙脚乱里Solo踩在了那上面。他冲动地把性器塞进画家的身体，像个初尝情事急不可待的男孩。在高潮时，Solo咬紧了牙，直至余韵结束，他才发现自己面部的肌肉绷得酸疼。

 

“你想回去吗？”

结束后，Solo快睡着了，他半眯着眼，手指插在男人的头发里，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着。男人突然问他。

“什么？”

“我是说，”西部男人让自己躺平在床上，“美国。”

特工睁开眼，看着土耳其纹样装饰的天花板。“有时候吧。”

”我喜欢地中海，”画家说，“但偶尔也会想到，那以后呢？”

“别想这个，亲爱的。”纽约人腻歪又懒洋洋地说道。“你还年轻，有很多可选的东西。”

Solo知道自己并没那么多选择。他甚至不愿意细想这件事。Napoleon Solo永远活在当下，他规划未来，但他不为它头痛。但这时，他忽然觉得他理解了画家脸上总有的、近乎忧郁的神态。有种东西时刻纠缠着他们，哪怕是海岛的正午，Solo依然想起潮湿漫长的冬天。画家是个看不清未来的、被放逐的人，Solo则是个隐瞒了过往的逃犯。在这种时刻，他们是相似的。

画家忽然侧过头看着他。

“其实你在纽约的时候，没有你说的那么开心，对吧？”他低声问。

而Solo没有回答。他们沉沉入睡。

罗德岛已经被他们探索了几轮，正如画家的身体被他品尝了个遍一样。Napoleon Solo睁开眼，棕头发的男人就在他身旁。有时他们睡在画家的屋子，小床让两个男人的胯部紧贴着。阳光透过白色窗帘照射他们的身体，窗台上的盆栽遮挡了一部分光线，在他们伸手投下阴影。裸睡的画家像新生儿一样，坦荡荡地平躺着，他的下半身挺立着。Solo觉得好玩，男人好像只有在这种时刻才不会因为保守的观念而害羞。他眼睛安然地闭着，光线刺激让睫毛微微抖动。Solo翻了个身，用手掌遮住照射在他脸上的阳光。直到Tony睁开眼，他睡眼惺忪地打量着特工，一脸茫然。特工俯下身，异常圣洁地亲吻他被半长头发覆盖的额头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you've got it, you've got it：在维基百科看到的，是剧版Solo的台词，非常精彩非常Solo，虽然没看过剧版但感觉经典台词很多（Solo还化用过奥威尔的名言，说所有女人都是平等的，但有一些女人更加平等。狂笑）
> 
> 真实的Tony Mendez先生出生于1940，65年开始执行第一个任务。这里把Mendez的出生年提前了10年。如果感觉这里他有点太软了，不好意思那可能真的有点软了吧（？）但毕竟感觉从履历上看Mendez确实过着更单纯的生活，哪怕当了特工，应该也是比较单纯的那种特工……吧。
> 
> 帕蒂佩姬是50年代的歌手，60年应该能传播到欧洲……吧？


	3. Chapter 3

一个月过去得比Solo想象得更快。有天他在酒店睡醒，前一天晚上画家说自己有点事情，没有留下过夜。他吃了早餐，去画家的屋子找他，院门紧闭，男人并不在。房东说没见到他。那只猫正绕着花架走来走去。Solo觉得奇怪。他照常出门，喝酒，在海滩上和一个希腊老人心不在焉地聊天。他想起自己没有Tony屋子的钥匙，又意识到他连他的姓都不清楚。八小时后，他有些隐隐地担忧，他的床伴失踪了，酒店房间里的什么东西都没丢。他猜想是不是自己的身份暴露了，但他努力保持镇定，因为他内心里有一部分觉得，Tony不会那么做。

回到房间之后他检查了电话和房间的每个角落。他确信自己隐藏的很好，中情局最近也没有联系他。第二天，他起得很早，画家依然没有打来电话。Solo把行李收拾好，打电话问了问今天开往雅典或者伊斯坦布尔的船票。他得做好随时离开这里的准备。他想出门再去一趟画家的住处，却在酒店门口看见了高个子男人。

画家看起来有点憔悴，身上还穿着前一天穿的衬衫，看见特工之后，他抬起头。

“你去哪儿了？”Solo皱着眉问他。但他长舒了一口气。如果他的身份真的被发现了，画家不可能再回来。

“很复杂。”画家叹着气说，“你不会相信，还记得我们第二次去的那家餐馆的老板吗，他是我在岛上认识的第一个朋友……他突然出事了，我忙了一天一夜，”他含糊不清地解释。“……我本来想告诉你一声的。”

特工又看看他。他体内那个敏锐多疑的部分想要追问，但冲动的那部分又让他没心思等待一个注定是编造出的回答。一切激情里都有些盲目的成分在，这话是对的。而Solo知道他和他没有多久相处的时间了，他忍住了追问的冲动。Solo有点滑稽地觉得，自己像一个假装不知道伴侣不忠的已婚人士。

他们又回到了酒店房间。“对不起。”画家困难地撑着自己的时候说。他好看的腰线随着特工的动作起起伏伏。Solo用了相当大的力气才制止自己，他差点发怒，又差点说出自己的秘密身份。可是他并没什么资格要求画家百分百的坦诚。毕竟，他才是那个隐瞒得更多的人。

 

像什么也没发生，他们乘船去了一次锡米岛。岛上绿树葱茏，矮楼像童话里的木屋，在斑斓树影下更显得幽静。

“如果非要找个地方隐居，”Solo感慨，“我觉得这儿不错。”

画家从背包里取出两瓶罐装啤酒，递给他一瓶。“我不觉得你是那种类型。”

Solo侧过头，“那你觉得我是哪种类型？”

“我看不出。”画家这么说，仰头咽下一口啤酒。

特工看着他滚动的喉结。说这话时，男人脸上并没什么表情，依然平静无比。这里不适合纽约人。Solo喜欢都市高楼，衣香鬓影，喜欢色彩明丽的轿车和跨海大桥。画家是对的。

他抚摸啤酒罐的锥形顶，想起那些追逐浪漫的女人。她用法语问他，您爱我吗？Napoleon Solo深情款款，逢场作戏，亲吻她白皙的手背。您说呢，夫人？Solo太清楚怎么对付各式各样的女人，聪明人之间有他们的把戏，天真的则更简单。但画家两种都不是。他不玩Solo的游戏。

他的心猛跳了一下。他发现，自己其实并不怎么看得透他。Napoleon Solo是个最恶劣的骗子，他从不交出自己的，却想得到别人的。这是所有小偷的坏习惯。他没打开那瓶酒，他把它拿在手里，站起来，拍了拍男人的肩膀。他们在岛上住了一晚。但那一夜他睡得格外香甜，梦见了自己只见过两次面的祖母。

 

还剩三天特工的假期就要结束了。次日，他们又去了一次林佐斯，傍晚时他和画家坐在高处，看着那轮完美的太阳一点点沉入海水，像在做一次郑重的告别，黑夜像片蓝黑色的柔软绒布，披在他们挨着的肩头。Solo知道他快要回到他原先的生活了。偷盗，骗取，逃亡，以国家的名义。那通电话会把他派去哪儿？可能是拉纳卡，也可能是突尼斯；他猜想他的下一个情人会是谁，新法西斯主义者，还是某个投机商的夫人？

夜幕降临后他回到酒店。Tony把房间里的白色矮桌搬到了露台，天气转凉，今天的晚风一定是这个夏天里最清凉的。Solo又要了一瓶酒，他觉得今晚值得更昂贵点的口味。他们坐在露台的铁艺凳上，特工动作优雅地帮画家斟满酒杯。

他半真半假地开口：“我会想念这个的。”

“罗德岛？”

“是啊。九月，罗德岛，晴天，假期，”特工很确凿地说，“……而且，这次我还有一位艺术家作陪。”

“你又来了。”画家笑着，他很怕Solo这么叫他。

”真不知道我下一个假期要到什么时候了。”

这句话是真的。

对面的男人露出了点迟疑。“其实……”

纽约人没注意那半句话，很难得的，他陷入了某种藤蔓似的情绪。

“我真的挺想——和你交换一下人生的。”他真切地说。“真的，我很羡慕你。”

画家摇了摇头，又皱起了眉。

“其实，”他想了想才说，“也没那么容易。”

“最起码更真实吧。”Solo咽下一口酒液，他还没忘记自己的身份，来自罗马的古董商人。“而我呢，从第一次做生意就开始了，各种各样的伪装，当一个富有的混蛋，”他挑挑眉，“……然后和别的混蛋打交道。”

西部人笑了。“说到伪装，”他把酒杯放下，“我有过一次类似体验。”

Solo看着他。画家若无其事地掏出了烟盒。

“那是在高中的时候，毕业舞会上，”他摸出一只打火机，Solo犹豫了一下要不要让他少抽点烟，但没说出口。画家点了烟，说，“……我打扮成一个女人。”

特工呛住了。他接着大笑起来，笑到刚刚说话的人也跟着摇头。

“你该早点告诉我，”纽约人控制着自己忍不住扬起的嘴角，但他想象了一下那个场面，Tony好看的脸和瘦高的身形，塞进一套长裙里，他实在觉得这个画面有趣——“真的，我们这几天能多找很多乐子。”

他暗示性地砸吧舌头。画家瞪他一眼，但没什么威慑力。

“我告诉你这个不是让你笑的，”他不满地嘟哝，“我是想说——”

“想说什么，托米？”特工亲昵地换了个称呼。他故意学的口吻圆滑、甚至轻佻地说，打趣地看着男人佯怒的脸。

“我是想说，伪装，”画家停顿了一下，才慢慢说。“其实——”

他还没说完，忽然间，卧室里传来一声异响。房门被人从外面打开了。

见鬼。Solo的第一反应是。真见鬼。

他敏捷地翻身蹲下，一把扯过高大的画家，躲在了卧室与露台连接的位置。男人似乎还处在茫然中，而Solo再不专业也是一个死里逃生好几次的特工，他做出一个噤声的手势，从墙壁后面伸头向卧室里张望。闯进他们房间的人没开灯，从身影上隐约能看出是几个男人。

完了。他看了一眼画家，感觉可怜的西部人要受到自己的连累了。Solo不是个英雄，但也绝不懦弱。他于心有愧，决定先向自己的夏季情人做点坦白，最起码，这可不是个多浪漫的故事情节。他吸了口气，说：

“是来找我的。”

“是因为我。”

——画家同时说。

……什么？

Solo皱着眉看着画家，发现男人脸上一贯平淡又温和的表情消失了，取而代之的是：担忧、忐忑、但并不非常惊慌。

“……你说什么？”他问。

画家面色凝重，注视着他。

“Napoleon Solo，”他不情不愿地说，说出了Solo那个价值千金的名字。“我知道你就是。”

Solo感到一阵头晕目眩。冷静，冷静，Solo，他告诉自己。然后他意识到。是他完了。

特工张大了嘴：“该死的你是克——”

“不不！”画家压低声音，紧张地打断了他，“我跟你一样！”

Solo瞪着他。他在脑子里走马灯般的开始播放他们近些天相处的片段。黑白默片，几乎可以剪辑成一部动人的爱情电影，如果他们中的任意一位是女人的话。但天杀的，他们不是。画家，美国人，各大城市间游历，间谍，捐赠人，神秘的消失和出现。……Napoleon Solo是个蠢货。

而画家还在诚恳地看着他。好像他睁大的眼睛就是Solo必须得原谅他的理由一样。“你不相信我吗？”他小声问，想了想，才说出下半句话。“……上次你在内斯特行动的假身份Charlie Eagle是我办的。”

内斯特行动。Napoleon Solo是世界上最自大的蠢货。他当初凭什么觉得这个男人看着简单平常温和无害呢？

他们紧紧靠着背后的墙壁，四目相对。

“所以现在怎么办。”Solo冷静地对自己说。很好。他还没有蠢到无可救药。最起码在安汶岛的丑闻之后长官们勃然大怒警告了所有特工，你们不是给快餐店打工的所以别他妈的把中情局的合同带在身上。即使他的房间被搜查一圈，也找不到什么证据，他们可以现在逃走，去画家的屋子里取点钱然后直奔码头。就算被抓住——既然这次的搜捕已经这么光明正大了，他死不承认的话对方应该也不会让他们人间蒸发。Sanders还是会把他捞出来的，大概吧。

Solo伸头看了看露台的栏杆外。三楼，下面是几把大阳伞和刷了白漆的木桌椅。

“你别是想——”

画家，或者新任特工紧张地瞪视着他。

“只有这个办法了。”Solo耐心地解释，“按照他们教你的，死不了，最多骨折。”

画家一脸难以置信。

“怎么？”Solo问，“你没出过外勤吗？”

画家又一次睁大了眼：“当然没有——我是专门做假身份的！”

天才的困局。天杀的中情局培训部门。Solo心想，这下好了。两个中情局特工，爬到了一张床上，还在希腊的酒店双双被抓，老天。柏林隧道之后CIA有过比这更大的丑闻吗？

Solo绝望地看了看天。最后的办法，他心说，他飞快地伸手从躺椅的下面摸出了一把手枪。这又是深谋远虑的好处——“这样，”他对男人说，“你躲在这里，我和他们对峙。他们是三个人，我能搞定一个半，”说到这里他有点心虚，毕竟他的格斗技能被科班出身的特工嘲笑了很久。“——然后你冲出去。就这么办。”

他飞速地外套脱下来挂在手臂上，根本没留给男人阻止他的时间，外套盖住那支枪，Solo特工猛地站了起来。

……老实说，那一瞬间，他感觉自己英勇得像西部片里的侠客男主角。

“先生们，”Solo仰着下巴，从容地说道，“需要帮忙吗？”

房间里的三个男人被吓了一大跳，其中一个还慌了神地扶正自己的帽檐。从这个角度，Solo终于看清，他们手里没有枪。而且，他们身上穿着酒店男服务生的衣服。

“您怎么在哪儿？”为首的一个用不甚流利的英语磕磕巴巴地说，Solo认出，这就是酒店大堂的侍者。土耳其人。他嘴里连连重复着：“对不起，对不起——”

Solo皱起了眉。“所以，你们是来？”

侍者干巴巴地解释：“对不起，打扰您了……是隔壁有客人说，怀疑这间房子有，有人长期在这里做色情交易……”他艰难地说道，“是我们搞错了！对不起，先生！”

他们小跑着离开了房子。临走时为首的那位侍者还冲Solo浅浅躬了躬身，慌忙带上了门。

Solo在房间里站着，感觉心情颇为复杂。

他深吸一口气，整理了一下混乱的思绪，发现自己大脑一片空白。一想到侍者的话，又笑得直不起腰。蹲在露台的男人走进来，他大概听到了屋子里的全部对话，于是Solo看见，他的脸又红起来了。

 

 

“所以，你骗了我，整整一个月。”

Solo首先指责。他们并排坐在床沿上，特工一手撑着自己的膝盖，一手揉了揉自己的额角。

“不不，你也骗了我一个月。”男人反驳，“而且，至少我跟你说的那些都是真的。”

“我是说，其实你从一开始就知道我是谁？”

“没有。”他很坦诚，“我消失的那天是去跟我的上线接头，他要给我布置下一次任务，顺便的，我让他帮我查查局里有没有一个三十岁，平时在地中海这片活动，纽约人，很可能就叫Napoleon。然后就……”他摊摊手，“就是这样，接着我想起来，去年我确实看过这么一份档案。”

Solo看着天花板摇了摇头，语带悲愤：“但我一开始就相信了你。”

“一开始我也相信你了啊。”画家说，“而且我刚刚本来想告诉你的。”

Solo回忆了一下他们刚刚的对话，确实。

“你知道这不合规。”他换了个方向继续攻击。

画家却眯了眯眼睛，“我在局里呆的时间比你长，Solo。”

他现在开始叫他Solo了。Solo气愤地想。他之前还对离别有点遗憾和伤感，现在，一晚上的风波后，它们全部荡然无存。

他哼了一声。“是真的假的？”

“我说的确实都是真的。”Tony认真地解释，“只不过我的神秘赞助人不是什么亲戚，是局里。”

“你说你在这里住了一个半月。”

“对。”

“你是个画家。”

“对。”

“你从科罗拉多大学毕业，当插图画师，之后辞职。母亲是混血。”

“对。”

“你父亲是半个西班牙人。”

“对。还是半个墨西哥人，在我很小的时候去世了。”

“我很抱歉。你说你在南亚和中东住过。”

“是，56年到58年。”

“还有你刚刚说的，在舞会上打扮成女人？”

Tony叹了口气。

“是的，没错。恩格尔伍德高中，你可以采访我的校友。”

Solo只是看着他，说出了最后那句：“你说你没和男人有过——”

画家兼特工把脸别过去了一点。

“对。”他最后还是承认了。

Solo猛地抓住了他的胳膊，粗鲁地把他按在了床上，他拨开挡在他眉毛上的偏分着的头发。骗子。他真想看看他真实的样子。Solo打量他的眼睛，棕色，明亮，几乎能倒映出纽约人自己的身形。向下是鼻梁，Solo像亲吻宝物一样吻过那儿，再向下，那副薄薄的嘴唇，柔软温热，带给过他真实的、下流的欢愉。

“我被你骗过去了，”特工压低声音说，语气介于调情与威胁之间，“你骗到我了。”

画家异常冷静地看着他，好像看穿了Solo的一层层伪装。绅士，情场老手，猎人，窃贼，或者逃犯。特工意识到，他比Solo预想的要聪明得多，好感或欲望，真心和假意，不论这是场韵事还是别的什么，他一开始就看得清清楚楚。但他还是答应了，我们现在在希腊，他说。那时他就没拒绝Napoleon Solo。

“你也骗到我了，”他对Solo说，“不是吗？”

 

 

Solo被他的情人出卖过。那个妒忌心太强的小个子女人把对他身份的猜疑告诉了调查局的人。为什么？就因为你是个混蛋，Napoleon。她站在门廊下，仰着脸，用女暴君的气势说。但哪怕她害得他不得不为中情局卖命，Solo也并不恨她。她们，他的汉娜、艾莉萨和维罗妮卡们，她们只是太爱他了，不是吗？这就是Solo的死穴。Sanders一开始就警告他，别让哪个女人把你耍了。

夜风从半开的窗吹起来，他抚摸他的特工同行，那个人汗湿的脊背渐渐凉下来，正随着呼吸起伏。很好，最起码这次骗他的是个男人。其实Solo并不怪谁，只是为自己失误的判断感到好气和好笑。

“所以我还有什么是你不知道的吗，”特工喃喃道，“战友同志？”

“那只是一份基础档案。”那人低声解释。“除了基本信息之外什么都没有。”

如果Solo信了这句话，他的前三十年就算是白混了。

他哼了一声，换了个腔调。“但你知道的绝对不只那么多。”

“如果你非得这么说，”西部人挪了个位置，含含糊糊地嘟哝，“……我也不否认。”

“官僚主义腐化了你，我的画家。”

男人在黑暗中轻轻笑了一声。

半晌，Solo又说，“那你是为什么呢，”他知道他明白这意思，“做这些事？”

“你当过兵，Napoleon。”画家回答他，眼皮微微耷拉着。“45年入伍，到哪一年？”

“52年。怎么，”Solo反问，“你觉得我爱国？”

“你不爱。”男人平静地说。“但你爱的东西很多，纽约，红酒，音乐，萨维尔街的西装，人，尤其女人，对吧？”他短短地吁了口气，又继续说道，“……你活到十八岁或者二十八岁，国家让你去枪口下送死。他们管这个叫正义事业。但人不是用来牺牲的，Napoleon，所以该有人去把你们救回来。”

“在事情变得难看的时候。”他说，想起Sanders的话。

“在事情变得难看的时候。”画家重复。“是，有时候是交易，有时候是救援，随便怎么叫。这就是我们的活儿。”

在Solo漫长的冒险生涯里，他从不相信拯救与被拯救。远在Solo咬着手指、凝望哈德逊河上渡轮的童年，圣诞老人没来拍拍他的头。45年他在战俘营里看见成片成片倒下去的德国人，他们那么年轻，灰眼睛里全是冰凉的惊惶，他们信仰的领袖没来救他们。还有犹太人，上帝会看着他们死得赤身裸体，死得毫无尊严吗？Solo宁愿相信自己。他知道，幸运女神如果存在，肯定也会像别的女人一样爱他，不然他怎么会从布鲁克林的街头混进最高级的法国餐厅。但如果他没这么好的运气呢，比如柏林那次，如果他错估了死者的身份，又或者他的女搭档没有及时赶到？

“然后你们会来，冒险把我们救出去。”他喃喃。

“对。”画家的声音变得轻快起来，“所以，这工作不是那么没意义吧？”

……早在Napoleon Solo自己都不知道的时候，就有人愿意去搭救他、拯救他。有人在意他们的生和死，为他们踏入封锁和雷区。

“老天。”Solo低声说。“真高兴我是在罗德岛认识你，而不是某个盟国地盘上的水牢里。”

画家又笑了。

“不过现在这种认识，”他压了压嗓音，“是违规的。”

当然。中情局一直努力避免让任务独立的特工们知道对方的存在。总不能指望他们像互相帮忙带咖啡的同事一样见到彼此还问声早上好吧，Solo清楚，画家是他的同行，这件事在某种意义上只让他们的未来更加界限分明，无法相交，除非哪天艾伦·杜勒斯突发奇想决定在华盛顿召开员工大会。

Solo翻个身，靠近他的身体。

“但你在乎吗，”黑暗里，他贴着画家的耳朵，“局里的好特工？”

他抓住男人的手，轻轻摩挲那块被画笔磨出薄薄茧子的位置。

“你知道，你是能得到勋章的那种，但我不是个好人，”他说，手又伸向那人的小腹，一直向下。“你比我高尚——得多。”

画家歪过脸看着他。极微弱的月光从高窗渗进来，Solo能看见他神情平静但呼吸急促，正任自己沉溺在如水般包裹他们的欲望里。他像位理想的爱人，也像个过于脆弱的幻象。Solo能拥有最真实、最好的东西。如果他真的能。

“不。”画家喘着气说。“你和我一样。”

 

 

还有一天。上午，他们又去看了太阳神铜像，它伫立的时间比他们年轻的国家还久远。向西，午饭后，Solo在一座教堂门口停下。“想进去吗？”他回头问。

他的特工战友眯着眼，仰头打量教堂的顶部，又冲他勾起嘴角。

“把七宗罪都犯了个遍的罗密欧要找地方忏悔吗？”

“没错，我要重塑信仰了。”Solo装作郑重其事地说。

他没在圣坛前跪下。他像游客中的模范，只在高高的穹顶下静静站着。四下寂静肃穆，光线明亮却柔和。他想起他的母亲，他童年的家，他动荡的青年岁月，他半爱过半利用过的异国女人，他偷来的此刻和不可知的未来。画家就在他的身后，呼吸平稳均匀。Solo不信神。但他想无声地祷告。再多一些这样的时间吧。

下午他们又去画家的屋子取了画具。画家说他的联络人通知他提前离开，他想趁着走之前去重新画一次圣保罗湾。Solo没问他的下一个目的地是哪里，既然他们的相遇已经违规了。他陪他去了。晚上，他整理好自己一个月没穿的格纹西装，按照预期，他应该能等到一通加密的电话。

“我要坦白一个秘密。”

纽约人一边把衣服挂上衣架，一边开口。

坐在窗边的画家回头看了他一眼，“你十万个秘密中的哪一个？”

Solo觉得，自从他们坦诚身份之后，男人就总在不停地挑衅他。他决定暂且纵容这个挑衅。

“知道吗，第一次见到你的时候，”他慢条斯理地说道，“我特别想把你的胡子剃掉。”

“哈。”

“当时我的计划是，在你睡醒之前，”Solo用手虚虚滑过下巴，比个手势，“咔嚓。”

“那你可差点犯了叛国罪，”画家转过头说，冲他咧嘴，“知道我留了多久吗？”他摸摸自己的下颌，“他们非说这样才更像艺术家。”

Solo冲他仰起了下巴。“你得让我看看你不留胡子的样子。”他笑着说，“我才能公平地说一句。”

“可以啊。”男人正色，回答他，“你自己去华盛顿的档案山里翻吧，说不定能找到。”

Solo刚想开口，床头的电话响了起来。他们敏锐地对视了一眼。他朝电话机走过去，画家走向露台。

他在第三颗圆形按键边上扭了一下。接着他拿起听筒，等着对方先说话。

对面的声音很熟悉，“生意顺利吗？”

“非常顺利，”Solo回答，“先生。”

“下一个生意来了。”他的长官说，“情况有变。你有机会好好享受雪茄了。”

长官报出了个代号。放下听筒后，Solo拆开了电话机上的圆钮。他又掂了掂手心里的金属扣，觉得这次的调动实在有些奇怪。Solo想了想。

“我知道我不该问，”他慢慢地说，“但是你知道我要说什么。”

另一位特工看着他。“我不能说我知道你的问题，”他说，“我只能回答，我要去下一个地方采风，是个不错的地方。”

Solo扬了扬眉毛。

“那么，现在，一位来自罗马的古董商人想打听一下，”纽约人拿腔作势地继续，一字一顿，“他的美国画家朋友要去的下一站是哪儿。”

“为什么我有种预感，这两个人，”男人努力严肃表情，却还是露出了一丝笑意，“要去的地方可能是同一个。”

特工晃了晃身子。

“还是一个海岛。”

“对。”

“一个比较炎热的地方。”

“嗯哼。”

“一个离家没那么远的地方。”

“是的。”

“一个能让你的西班牙语派上用场的地方。”

“没错。”

隔着小半个房间，光线幽暗，他们玩味地看着对方的眼睛。西部人嘴角的笑意正渐渐漫上来。

“来真的吗，老天。”Solo扶了扶自己额头，也跟着笑起来。他飞快地说出他们的答案：“波多黎各。”

他啪的合上行李箱。

 

 

十月。轮船开出半海里，与他刚来到罗德岛时的那天相似，晴空一片，万里无云。Napoleon Solo戴着墨镜，回头注视将要不断缩小的岛屿，海鸟在他头上盘旋，夏秋之交的阳光如同坚硬明亮的金属，在山石的表面切割出泛白的色泽。船尾在碧海中分开一道时刻摇动的水痕，波浪拍击侧面的船舷，细碎的白色又立刻被紧接着涌来的潮水覆盖洗去，不见踪影。

一个画家模样的男人站在甲板上，用手半遮着眼前刺目的光，正眺望极远处几不可见的陆地。Solo慢慢地走过去，在他右边停下，左手则故作姿态地，抚了抚胸前的领带。

“罗德岛是个相当迷人的地方，”他清了清嗓子，“对吧？”

画家转过脸，抿起嘴唇。

“是啊。”他说道，“您也是美国人？”

“嗯。”Solo慷慨友好地递出自己的右手。“Napoleon Solo。”

“Antonio Mendez，”男人微笑着说。

“很高兴认识您。”

 

Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring

My summer wine is really made from all these things

Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time

And I will give to you summer wine

Mmm-mm summer wine

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Mendez穿女装是真的。是真的。回忆录里写过。
> 
> 50年代末轰炸安汶岛的一架飞机被击落，人们在飞行员身上找到了驾驶证以及CIA和他签的合同。这件事让时任局长艾伦杜勒斯很难堪，属于CIA比较大的丑闻，蛮好笑的。
> 
> 61年就是古巴猪湾事件了，差不多直接导致了艾伦杜勒斯的下台。这里我想的是他们都被派到西印度群岛了，因为感觉军事行动之前应该需要比较完善的情报网吧。时间上也来得及。
> 
> 大家熟知的兰利，CIA在兰利的基地也是61年才建的。（感觉60年代初发生了很多大事的样子）61年之前大概在华盛顿的林肯纪念碑。
> 
> Antonio Joseph Mendez是Mendez先生的全名。
> 
> Summer Wine这个名字是Lana Del Rey翻唱的那首歌，原曲就是发行于60年代。
> 
> 写得很快乐。有一些对角色的很个人的看法：（个人认为）Solo的道德观是比较感性和简单的（和本文里不存在的苏联同事相比），他觉得自己不是英雄，但总有过理想主义的时刻。Solo玩世不恭，利己主义，内心认同一些诸如爱护女人小孩的绅士行为准则，他是个很可爱的人，因为他自己不太能认识到自己的善良，而命运经历对一个人的改变又太过随机，如果Solo没入伍呢？Mendez正是知道，他们不是无瑕的，但都是愿意做点什么的，所以会说“你和我一样”。他们都是大时代的普通人。
> 
> 另外我不想写成Solo混迹情场多年栽在了某个人身上的套路。他习惯抽身离开，但这次跑不掉了，并且Mendez和Solo的女人们不一样。另外，一个个人的看法，Solo喜欢的女人会更倾向于傲慢漂亮天真麻烦的，不是柔柔弱弱的也不是Gaby这种的，前者他能搞的定，后者他不太碰，所以我心里Solo适合的要么是友敌关系的苏联人，要么是看着无害其实不然的美国战友，XD

**Author's Note:**

> 一些注释：
> 
> 这篇文的设定是60年。早于舅男时间线，Solo的人物设定基本遵循电影结尾的档案（29年出生45至52服役）。60年7月塞浦路斯和英国政府达成协议。所以60年Solo被中情局派到塞浦路斯工作，8月建国，忙完了正好度假（我脑补）。但剧版Solo的家庭和童年交代也不是很多，主要还是我的脑补。
> 
> Mendez的人物设定来自历史上真实的Mendez先生：内华达人，搬家到科罗拉多。母亲混血，父亲是墨西哥人。Mendez的主要工作都是帮线人伪造证件、把人偷运出境这种。而且最重要的一个点，Tony Mendez的隐藏身份是画家，每次执行海外任务都假装采风的画家，在从中情局退休之后把画画当成了主业（是我写这篇AU的动机，艺术品大盗+特工/画家+特工，真的好合适！！）
> 
> 一战期间艺术家很容易被当成间谍。尤其是画港口、建筑，都是非法的。
> 
> 奥古斯塔斯约翰，威尔士风景画画家，大胡子。


End file.
